the young Avengers
by Greenloki8
Summary: Hi were the new avengers, well there new team mates. There's Emerald, the fangirl, Helena, the tomboy, Stevie, the football fan and Daniel, the only boy. They all have a few things in common, firstly there all crazy, secondly there all teenagers but the main thing is that they all have powers. So what happens when they join the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Dan, watch this" I yelled and started pelting him with little jets of water. "I'm gonna get you for that Em!" He shouted back at me hovering in mid air dodging (and failing to miss) my epic shots. "Hey guys fury wan..." Helena trailed of and burst out laughing along with stevie at the sight of my brother soaking wet,hovering in mid air, glaring at us while we just laughed at him. "Oh yeah, fury wants us in the meeting room in 10 minutes" Helena said still trying not to laugh. "Ok, Dan you might want to get changed, you look a bit, umm, soggy" I add making Stevie and Helena start laughing again. Daniel just glared at us and flew out of the room. Yeah he can fly. Well off to see Fury it is. We joined SHIELD about a year ago, somehow someone found out thet we all have powers and now here we are. Well they find out everything so its not that suprising really, I thought they would havre found out earlier was about 2 years after the attack on New York, the avengers were great in that, it would be so cool to meet them! Internal scream at that thought. "So do you know what fury wants us for?" Helena asked, pulling me away from my fangirl moment. "No idea, but I did hear that the Avengers have arrived" Stevie answered. *Fangirl again*. Calm down Em, ok now I'm speaking to myself. "I'm not sure either, but if the Avengers are here we might have a problem" I added after calming down and realising it may be bad that they are here. "Hey guys wait for me" Dan yelled running through the crowds of SHIELD agent's walking about, causing them to look weirdly at him. He could just fly over there heads, that would be a lot easier, but they would look at him even more weirdly then . he had changed into some blue chino's, a super dry t-shirt and a pair of converse. I looked up at his short brown hair and saw that it was still pretty wet, but I decided I'd teased him enough and besides we were at the meeting room now. -Tony stark's POV- Meetings, yay, my favourite thing to do with my spare time. But this one might not be so bad, apparently we are meeting the new recruits for the Avengers. It might be quite amusing. I started looking though there files, JARVIS had managed to get them for me. I don't think Fury was very surprised, he knows I would do that anyway, however much he tried to stop me so he didn't bother. The main thing I noticed was they were all so young, ranging from 13 to 17, but also the fact that they all had some sort of power. At the sound of Fury's voice I looked away from the paper and at the rest of my "team" with the exception of thor, who's back in Asgard . I also noticed 4 other people in the room. "Ok every one" Fury announced "these are your new team mates". "Uhh, hi" one of them said, I looked down at my notes and saw that it was Stevie, she had red, brown hair and she was quite tall. According to my paper she was 17 and had magic down next to the powers section, I'll have to ask her later as "magic" could mean anything. There was a chorus of "hi" and "hello's" around the room apart from steve who had to make it formal by saying "good afternoon miss". I just rolled my eyes a him and everyone else laughed, apart from steve who glared at me. "Name twins!" One of the other girl's suddenly shouted. "Oh yeah" I replied "Stevie and Steve" Steve and stevie looked at each other. "This is going to get confusing" Steve said. "Ok, nick-name time, maybe stevie 1 and stevie 2 until I think of better names". "So you are?" Natasha asked Helena. "She is Helena Jones, Stevie's younger sister and Daniel and Emeralds cousin". I say pointing at them as I speak. "Creepy" Helena says while Natasha just rolls her eyes at me"what else do you know about us" she asks gesturing at the four of them. "Well I know that your 15, your power is teleporting, also the rest of your file SHIELD has on you" I reply, she just shrugs probably expecting something like that from me. "Ok" Clint says "your Emerald and your Daniel, brother and sister right". "Yeah" Daniel says glancing at his sister who was in the middle of fangirling "sorry about her, she's obsessed"he adds. "She'll stop fangirling soon though, don't worry" Stevie adds quickly. Thank god. "What's fangirling" Steve asks, I just look at him like he's really weird, which he is. "Steve, even I know what fangirling is" Bruce adds. "What is it then?" "Ok people, sorry to break up the talk but you guys" he points at the four teenager's"need to show these guys what you do". 


	2. Chapter 2

Helena's POV "ok guys" Fury says to us "follow me, Daniel your up first" walking towards the sections built especially for us, its so cool. Dans section is a room made up of lots of walls, it kind of looks like streets, but everythings fire proof and it's more complex. I can hear all the Avengers muttering about how they don't get things as fancy as this, I just laugh. But thats only because I remember how Em 'persuaded' Fury to give us proper places to train. I look across at the rest of them and see them smiling aswell, probably remembering the same thing. We all go into the control room to watch Dan from the screen's. He gets ito position, nods at one of the camera's to say he's ready and waits for the 'people' to come in. He darts into a gap in the wall as the robot people run in searching for him, as they get close he bounces a lazer beam off a sheet of metal, making a few of the machines burst into flames. "what he can shoot lazers out of his hands?" Bruce says, the others look just as surprised as him. rest of them scatter and try to hit him, the shots were only fake but it was counted as a hit or a death on this score thing they had depending on where you were hit. "ohh that was a near miss" I hear clint say to himself. Yep it was but he managed to dodge out of the way, he suddenly shot upwards showing his power of flight off, and lazered the rest of the robots. I turned to look at the others, the Avengers looked shocked and Stevie was just talking to Em who was still fangirling slightly. They were going to be shocked about how much damage Emerald could do, because at the moment she just looked like a normal crazy teenager, not the youngest ever top level SHIELD agent. Dan then walked back in and was attacked with voices. "how did you do that?" "wow" "how old are you?" "you can fly and shoot lazers?" "you copied me!". "ok ok guys" he says getting them to shut up "firstly I was born with these powers, secondly thanks, um I'm 15, yeah obviously" he answered"and Tony, I didn't copy you I was born with these powers 15 years ago, if anything you copied me" Tony just stands there with his mouth open, trying to think of a comeback. "ohhh Stark, you just got burnt" Natasha says, high fiving Dan, everyone else laughs at Tony. "but I, I didn't know he existed before today!" he replys annoyed someone got the better of him. "ok,ok Stark" Fury interrupts "Green Ninja your up" he says to Emerald. Natasha's POV What how come he gives her a nickname, he's never given me one, however hard I've tried. There must be more to her than a crazy, fangirling teenager if she gets a nickname, and judging from the smiles on the other teenagers faces there is. I'll have to ask them about that sometime. Anyway, I look at the screens and see furys changed them so now they show a room that looks like its a forest. With loads of tree's ,that look good for climbing up, a massive lake and giant boulders dotted around the area. We all see Emerald jog into the room, deciding to climb up a tree to hide. Fury gives the word and the robot people come in. Then she did something I wasn't expecting, she started firing jets of water at the robots like they were tennis ball's and it looked like she was pulling bits of water from the lake. Then she started flying, what else can this girl do! She had messed up some of the robots by now because the water had gotten into there systems. to finish the rest of them up she flew across to the lake dodging the shots from the robots and started creating a giant wave. How does she do that, I looked across at my team mates and saw they were as shocked as me, small but deadly, She and Daniel would both be great assets to the team. I looked back at the screen to see Emerald directing the wave straight at the robots and with one huge crash they were all dead in seconds. Wow. When she walked in she juat smiled at us and took her seat in between Stevie and Daniel. "what?" she asked when she saw us all looking at her "yes i can control the elements you have a problem with that?" she asked, sounding slightly threatening. "no,no problem" Everyone replied quickly. This was actually quite funny, how we were all scared of a 13 year old. I looked back at her and saw that she was back to fangirling again, trying to get everyone's autographs. Anyway Helena is up next. Clints POV Wow these teenagers are good and we've only seen two of them, Fury defiantly likes these guys, they get there own special training rooms and Emerald even gets a nickname. Actually thinking about it these might be the agents I've been hearing about. One of them is the youngest agent to have a top clearance level, and thats saying something only about 30 agents have a level that high, that's probably Emerald. Then there is her brother, who is I remember right is also a top level agent who has crazy skills. Then there were two others both with top level clearance, one with ninja like quality's and one with loki type skills, I'm not sure which ones which though if they are the agents I think they are. I look back at the screens and see that we are now looking at a room that looks like it's full of scaffolding, but it does look pretty cool, maybe I could borrow it sometime. Helena give a qick nod at the camera then disappears. "what where did she go?" Tony voiced my thoughts. "that screen" Stevie says pointing at a different screen. "She teleports" Emerald adds, ohhh this might get hard to actually watch. "you'll get used to it" Daniel adds, I hope so, this is confusing me already and she's only moved once. The robots come in and you see Helena swing on some scaffolding, kick a robot in the face causing it to collapse, then vanish only to re-appere in a different screen, doing it all in a matter of secconds. Wow she might be able to outfight Natasha if they were doing hand go hand combat, and she's only 15! I find it hard to keep up with the rest of it but it's filled with helena appearing in front of the robots and fighting hand to hand combat with them. I didn't see some of it because it happened so fast and in so many places but it definitely looked cool. She suddenly appeard in the middle of the room and all of us avengers jumped apart from the teenagers, they just laughed at us. "wow you were good" I say, the others nodding in agreement. "thanks" she replys going back to her seat. "Stevie your the last one" Fury says to her and she jogs off to wherever her room is Steve's POV there all so good, I think they'll fit in really well with us, even though there younger. I look across at the youngest one, is she ok, everyone just says she's 'fangirling' whatever that means, but I'm worried about her, she looks like she's going to hyperventilate. Oh well maybe it's a condition or something, no one else is worried so I should probably just watch Stevie. The names are going to get so confusing, well Stark will come up with a nickname for her soon enough, it's like his unofficial job. The screen things have now changed to a strange looking room, the walls are made of something really wierd. They are reflective but not mirrors, some of them look like the have scorch marks on them, strange, I wonder what she does. She signals to Fury and soon the robots are filling the room, she just stands there, acting like nothings happening, what is she doing, if this was real she would be about to be killed! Then when she's about to get hit she sends a giant blast of energy towards the robots, destroying half of there electrics in seconds, she then makes a few copies of herself and finishes off the confused robots. So she has powers like loki, bet not to get on her bad side, or anyone's in this room thinking about it. She jogs back into the room and smiles at us. "you have quick reflexes, I thought you were going to die back then" Natasha says. "thanks" Stevie replies. "so everyone, what did you think about the new assets to the avengers? " Fury asks. "great, they would work really well with us, I think they would fit in great" I say, voicing my thoughts from earlier. "yeah, I agree with Capsicle!" Tony shouts. "so you want them in?" Fury asks. "Yes" all the Avengers shout. "so, how would you four like to join the Avengers" "Do we actually have a choice here?" Helena asks, well she does have a point, we were forced to join, not that I minded much. "Actually, you don't" Fury says, smirking slightly. "Doesn't supprise me" Stevie muttered under her breath, but we all heard and laughed. "but anyway, we'd love to join, right guys?" Daniel checks. "yeah of course" Helena answers smiling, Stevie nods and Emerald was just jumping up and down. "I take that as a yes then" Daniel says, laughing at his sister. "Calm down Em, there going to think your a crazy, teen murderer or something soon" Helena says to Emerald, Everyone laughs at this. "but is she ok, does she need to go to the hospital?" I ask worried about her, she does look like she needs help. "Steve" Tony says patting my shoulder"Do you still not understand the concept of Fangirling?" "What, is it an illness?" "No steve, she's fine" Fury tells me, I sigh in relief "Stark, stop messing with him" "But it's funny, Capsical doesn't know anything" "but I do, you just confuse me and my names Steve not Capsical" I reply, sightly annoyed with him. "Sorry...Capsicle" "Stark, leave him alone"Fury sighs "and you guys, welcome to the Avengers" 


	3. Chapter 3

Emeralds POV

I look up at the huge building and nearly fangirl all over again. Wow is all I have to say, Stark towers really is amazing and me, Helena, Dan and Stevie are going to be living here.

All the other Avengers are moving in here as well, Fury says we need . Well, if I get to live with my idols, I really don't care.

**An electronic voice started to say, it must be JARVIS, I've heard about him so I wasn't really surprised. **

**Tony asks sounding slightly annoyed, but I guess he can afford it easily so no worries there. **

**Dan asks. I look up at the remains of the frazzled speaker and sigh. **

**I pat him on the shoulder pretending to be disappointed in him, this makes everyone, apart from Dan, chuckle. **

**we glanced at Steve, who had turned red, well it was now obvious he was scared too. **

**JARVIS' voice plays out of a different speaker making Dan and Steve jump again. **

**I hear Dan mutter under his breath. **

**Natasha says, shaking her head at bothof them. **

**Tony asks, changing the subject. **

**all of us teenagers yell. I start fangirling again, I'm about to meet Tony famous assistant, girlfriend, Pepper Potts. *internal scream!* **

**he tells me gesturing at the Avengers, knowing I'd be Fangirling right now. **

**I whisper back, smiling at him, he smiles back and we continue walking to the lift. **

**Stevie's POV **

**Well this is exciting, I think tommyself, meeting the Avengers, joing them and moving in with them. A lot can happen in a day! Em's mind must be going crazy at the moment, she would fangirl so much just to meet then. Now whe where living and working with them, as soon as she's on her own she'll let out the massive scream she's been holing in through out the day. Anyway, it was pretty funny when Dan shot a lazer at the speaker, I can't believe he didn't realise it was JARVIS. **

**The lift door opened and we were met with the floor that we would be living in for however many weeks we stay for. **

**Pepper shouts from a random room **

**We all followed Tony through onto an amazing kitchen, it was very sleek and modern. **

**Pepper started then glanced up at us, looking away from her work. **

**Pepper says seriously, what, Tonys taken teenagers here, he kidnapped them? The others all look just as confused as me. **

**Emerald's P.O.V **

**Tony sighs, What, so he's actually kidnapped teenagers before, everyone run! Kidnapper on the loose! **

**Tony continues. **

**Pepper questions, Rude! **

**Phew, that wasn't ment to be offensive. **

**Helena replies She states proudly, go us! **

**Pepper insists Pepper asks. **

**Stevie's P.O.V **

**Em says, getting over her fangirling a bit now. **

**Pepper starts, but trails off when she realises she doesn't know our names. **

**Dan says. **

**I add. **

**She adds smiling at Pepper **

**Em finishes. **

**Pepper says She asks the older Avengers, remembering that they are here aswell. **

**they reply, walking off to some random room somewhere. **

**Yes, room picking time, I hope there's a red one, that would be amazing, the others will know I'll want it so they probably won't take it. The first room we walked into as green, with one wall bright green and the othe three slightly paler, This would definitely be Em's room. **

**she shouts, yep, said this would be her room. She runs and jumps onto the bed, she then starts jumping up and down like a lunatic. We all laugh at her, including Pepper who was probably wondering why Em was part of the Avengers now, she's being that crazy! But she's mjust obsessed with green, as much as she is with the avengers, which is a lot. That is one of the reason's she actually likes Loki, which is weird considering he tried to take over New York. **

**Next we moved onto a turquise room, Dan instantly claimed it as his, laying across the double bed. He's probably tired, I am too, its been a long day. Hopefully there will be rooms in me and H's rooms aswell, Dan and Em both have rooms in there favourite colours. **

**Next we move onto the best room yet, it's red! YAY! I dance around the room, the run to Peppermand hug her, everyone laughs as I thank Pepper. This room is so cool, the main wall is bright red, while the other walls are paler, it's quite similar to Em's, just in different colours. **

**Pepper then showed us the last room, hopefully for Helena it will be blue. Because we all got our favourite colour rooms, so it's fair if she gets hers. We walked through the door and Helena instantly started partying around the room, this made it obvious that her favourite colour was blue, as the room was painted in the colour, I was funny to watch. It was really weird how we all got rooms in our favourite colours, but I'm not complaining.**


End file.
